Do We All Learn Defeat
by SkullDestroyer
Summary: This is a different version to the fanfic I made called "Hurt". It's like a fanfic version then songfic. Some Rico X Kelsi in this, and some Skilene. Sorry for the Kelco just trying to add some realism. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Erik was hanging around the habitat, literally. Then he suddenly fell off the hook he was hanging on.

Then he got up rubbing his head, "Ow…that hurt!" Erik yelled, then Marlene came by to investigate what happened,

"Erik? What happened?" Marlene asked,

"I must've slipped off the hook…" Erik said looking at the hook on the ceiling.

Then he put his claw down and looked at Marlene, "Where's Kelsi at?" Erik asked,

"She's at the pond." Marlene stated, pointing at the pond outside the cave

Erik ran out of the habitat to meet his lover, "Hey Kelsi." Erik called out.

Kelsi was sitting at the edge of the pool, she looked at Erik and walked up to him, "Hey, Erik." Kelsi said, wrapping her wings around him, to kiss him.

She then saw a bump on his head, "Hey, Erik…your head…" Kelsi stated pointing at the bump on Erik's head.

Erik rubbed his head to find the bump. Then he felt a little pain on his head, "Ow, you're right…" Erik stated,

"You should get that looked at…" Kelsi stated,

"Naw…I'm good. I'm as good as a bunny in a field of flowers in the season of spring." Erik stated,

"Good." Kelsi stated.

Then she flew on the top of the otter habitat, then Rico came out of the water and pulled out a squirt gun.

He sprayed water at Erik and then began to laugh, "Ha, ha, ha! So that's how it is?" Then Kelsi flew down, grabbed Rico and flew toward the HQ.

Little did they know, the popcorn cart was still in the building, with the door wide open. The cart was on a ramp and about to slide out. Erik was flying chasing his girlfriend and his best friend around the zoo, then they zoomed past the cart real fast. The cart moved into Erik's path, and then Erik hit the cart head first. He then fell to the ground, not moving. Kelsi and Rico, were still flying, then Kelsi made a discovery, "Hey! Where's Erik?" she asked.

Rico just shrugged and grunted.

Then they flew back to the popcorn cart, where they saw Erik's unconscious body. Kelsi flew down and ran towards Erik.

"Erik? ERIK! Oh my God!" She then held his body in her arms, "Erik! Please wake up! Someone get help!" Rico ran to the HQ.

Kelsi's screams attracted Raymond and Kyle, who were just in Kyle's habitat watching a movie.

"Oh my…ERIK!" Kyle shouted, then Raymond ran to Erik noticing some blood on the pavement coming from his head.

"Erik…please stay with me…" Kelsi said, tears running down her eyes.

Then Raymond noticed the penguins just arriving, shocked to see Erik like this.

"What are you waiting for? MY BROTHER NEEDS HELP!" Raymond shouted.

Then Kowalski took a stretcher to Erik and carefully placed him on it. Then the penguins took him to the otter habitat, so Kowalski would get started on him.

At the otter habitat, Marlene saw the penguins carrying Erik on a stretcher, this worried her.

"Oh my God. What happened to Erik?" Marlene asked in a worried tone. Then she ran to Skipper and placed her arms on his chest,

"Skipper! What happened to him?" Marlene asked the lead penguin.

Skipper put his arms around her, "It's okay…he's gonna be okay…don't worry…"

Then Kowalski placed Erik on the guest bed and started to try and bring him to life, "Come on! Live! Live!" Kowalski shouted.

It was night fall, and raining, Kowalski had tried everything, nothing worked. Erik wasn't breathing, he was dead. All Kowalski had to do was to put in the time of death. Then a tear ran down his beak.

"Erik…I'm sorry…" Kowalski said to the dead bat.

Then Kowalski walked out of the otter habitat to hopeful animals. The penguins, Raymond, Kyle, Marlene and Kelsi were all sitting there with hopeful looks on their faces. Kelsi then walked up to the tall penguin, "How is he?" she asked.

Kowalski then lowered his head. Kelsi was shocked, her boyfriend had left the world, forever. She was distraught, it felt like she had been hit by a truck.

"I'm so sorry…Kelsi…I'm sorry for your loss." The tall penguin said in a depressed tone.

Kyle and Raymond lowered their heads. Kyle began whimpering as his ears went down. They've loss their brother, and more then that……..he wasn't coming back.

Rico just walked back to the HQ, without Private or Skipper trying to stop him.

At the other side of the fence, Rico looked back, he couldn't care less about the rain, all he could care about was the times he spent with him,

"Erik…" he mumbled.

Then he waddled to the HQ, sad and depressed that he lost his best friend.

Kelsi was on the verge of breaking down into tears, then she began to cry. Marlene went to her side and the penguins went into the otter habitat to take Erik's body to the HQ for a casket. When they left, all Kelsi can think about was Erik,

"No…nooo…not Erik…." Kelsi cried.

Marlene still held the female bat in her arms,

"Shhhhh…don't cry….shhhh." Marlene whispered reassuringly.

All Kelsi could do was cry her little lungs out, she lost her boyfriend, the love of her life, she lost Erik.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 everybody! Now, I also forgot to mention I don't own POM.

* * *

Chapter 2

Later at night, Kelsi couldn't sleep, due to the fact that Erik was gone forever. All she could do was cry herself to sleep. She had the image of her dead boyfriend engraved into her head. All she could ever do was dream about him, and how it was so difficult to get to him. Every time she closed her eyes, she hears his voice. It was keeping her from sleeping. Then she let out a depressed scream, Marlene ran to her side, Kelsi then fell off the ceiling hook and on to the ground.

Marlene began to hug her, "It's alright…don't cry…" Kelsi looked at her,

"How can I stop crying? Erik is dead! And you sleep soundly! I WANT ERIK BACK!" She screamed, then got to the ground sobbing.

Marlene looked at her, then she began sobbing too. Erik was like a little brother to her, he helped her through her problems, and she helped him through his. All Marlene can think about was almost everything they been through together. The sun began to rise, they've been awake for almost an entire night,

"Well…you better go…and tell Erik's boss about…him…" Marlene said, with a knot in her stomach.

"Okay…" Kelsi said, she then walked to the guest bed and looked under the pillow.

"What are you doing?" Marlene asked, then Kelsi took a necklace out.

It was the gift Erik gave Kelsi, after she gave him the guitar.

"Kelsi…" Marlene said, Kelsi showed her the necklace,

"Erik gave me this…it was a present…please protect it…" Kelsi said in a calm tone.

Marlene took the necklace and put it back under the pillow, "I will…trust me." Marlene said, with her paws on Kelsi's shoulders.

Then Kelsi gave Marlene a smile and left the otter habitat, and the zoo.

At 'The Vintage Year', Kelsi walked in on the janitors getting ready. Kelsi then walked to a stray cat janitor, "Excuse me…do you know where the boss is?" she asked,

"He's backstage." The janitor said pointing a claw to the area backstage.

Then Kelsi went to the area and found a stray dog, he was in a business suit, and had brown fur,

"Ummm…excuse me?" Kelsi asked, then the boss looked at her, he had a confused look on his face,

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm Erik's girlfriend…I'm gonna have to say, he's not coming to work…today." Kelsi said simply,

"Well, we don't have him scheduled today, maybe tomorrow?" the boss asked,

"Not tomorrow either…" the boss knew something was wrong,

"What about the day after?" he asked in a soft tone, then Kelsi got on with it,

"I'm sorry to say this but…Erik is dead…I'm sorry…" the boss was shocked, not only did they not have a singer for the club, their singer was dead.

"I see…thanks for telling me…I'll be sure to let everyone know. Is there going to be a funeral?" he asked.

"Well…not that I know of…I'll let you know. Thank you for your time." Kelsi said simply,

"Your welcome. Oh, what was the cause?" the boss asked,

"Head trauma…" Kelsi said simply, then she walked out of the club, and back to the zoo.

At the otter habitat, Marlene was throwing most of Erik's stuff out. Her eyes were full of tears, while doing so. She only kept his guitar, and Kelsi's necklace. She remembered the time when he got her and Skipper together, and his usual freak outs of loneliness. Marlene promised him, he'd never be alone, and now, he's dead. It felt as if she hasn't fulfilled her commitment to him. She began to collapse on the ground, with the trash bag with all of Erik's items pouring on the ground. Marlene took a random item and dropped it to the ground, she then came across a picture of Erik.

"Erik! WHY!" Marlene screamed, she placed the picture on the ground carefully, then buried her face in her arms, on the ground.

Skipper came in and saw the otter sobbing uncontrolably on the ground. Skipper also liked Erik but didn't really showed it. He then kneeled down to her and held her in his flippers. "

Shhh……it's okay……everything will be fine……" Skipper whispered gently.

Marlene then pushed Skipper off and got up, "YOU SAID THAT BEFORE!" She screamed.

"You said that before he died, and I believed you! But guess what! IT ISN'T ALRIGHT! YOU LIED TO ME!" Marlene shouted with tears in her eyes,

"Hey…I didn't mean for that to happen! I thought he was going to live too!" Skipper yelled.

Marlene's rage then lowered, she looked at the picture on the ground, "But why did it had to be Erik?" Marlene asked,

"It's okay…Marlene…" Marlene then looked at Skipper,

"Don't tell me that…" Marlene said in a soft tone,

"Skipper, just leave me alone…" Skipper was hurt to hear Marlene say that. But he knew what was best. She wanted to be alone, Skipper would probably say the same.

At the Penguin HQ, it was quiet, Rico was in his bunk, hoping he could sleep the day away. Private was on the couch, not watching TV, just sitting there. Kowalski was sitting at the table, knowing that he failed to bring Erik back to life. Then Skipper walked in,

"How was it?" Private asked,

"She needs to be alone…" Skipper stated,

Rico turned to face the wall of his bunk, he was crying a bit, and he knew the times him and Erik spent together. But that time was his last. Rico then regurgitated a picture of Erik and began to cry, "Erik…" he mumbled.

"It was my fault. I failed to revive him…" Kowalski said,

"It's not your fault Kowalski…" Private said, "You were trying your best…and it didn't work…" then Kowalski buried his face in his flippers.

"I'm sorry Erik…" he sobbed,

Then Skipper went to him and put a flipper to his back, "It's okay…" those words weren't comforting, but they'll have to do.

* * *

I would say something, but I have a knot in my stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, here is the next chapter. Enjoy! Got nothing else to say soooo............

* * *

Chapter 3

These were dark days they were living in. The Otter Habitat was quiet, no one here to make a noise, no random outbursts. Kelsi was still in a big depression. Her love was taken away from her life as the river of life had been blocked by a dam of sorrow. She had nothing else to do, Erik was gone, no longer in her arms, no longer with his friends, no longer in the life he once had. Her heart was broken and beyond repair, no tools to fix it, nothing to bring back her lover. Then Marlene walked into the otter habitat, she was doing some errands around the zoo,

"Kelsi…Skipper has a meeting for us to get to the shop…" Marlene said.

"Okay…" Kelsi said, then followed her to the Zoovenir shop.

When they got there, they noticed a bunch of animals there. It was so sad for all those animals to hear about how Erik died and is never coming back. Mort wasn't among the group, Marlene walked up to Raymond,

"Raymond, where's Mort?" Marlene asked.

"It'll be too painful for him to hear this, I'd rather have him stay at Maddie's then here…" Raymond said in a calm tone.

Then Skipper got onto the barrel, he then got everyone's attention.

"Everyone, this would probably shock you…Erik…has passed away." Everyone was shocked,

"Who's Erik?" asked King Julien.

Raymond and Tanya looked at him mouth agape.

"Ethan…" Raymond said simply, then King Julien gasped,

"NO!" he cried.

Everyone else cried, Skipper then raised a flipper, this calmed everyone down,

"There's gonna be a funeral tomorrow……It'll be held outside the zoo…" Everyone nodded in agreement, then Kelsi walked out of the shop.

Rico looked at her and followed her, no one noticed their absence.

Outside the Zoovenir Shop, Kelsi was sitting at the bench, she was staring at the sky. She was so sad that her lover had been taken from the forest of life and into the wasteland of death. It was like a piece of her brain was missing. Erik was never coming back, he was in the winds of the frozen afterlife. Rico waddled up to her and sat by her,

"Oh, hey Rico…" Kelsi greeted the maniac penguin.

Rico jus grunted and looked in the sky too. Kelsi could see that Rico was extremely depressed. There was complete silence now that Erik was taken away from just one hit to the head. No one to shout out things at random, no cute southern accent, and no one to tell Kelsi they love her the way Erik did. Rico knew their freindship was going to end in a sound of a mourning death bell. He looked at Kelsi, she had tears in her eyes, it was hard for him to see her like this. Rico regurgitated the same picture of Erik, and began to look at it. Then their moment of silence was interrupted by Kelsi speaking,

"If only I could hear his voice one more time…" Kelsi said in a shaky tone.

"Yup." Rico grunted as he lowered his head down.

Kelsi looked at Rico, she was desperate to hear some reassurance, even if it was from Rico.

"Rico, please tell me…everything will be alright…" Kelsi spoke to the crazed penguin, Rico put a flipper on her shoulder, then pulled her in for a hug,

"It will…" he mumbled.

The only two words that came out of Rico's beak had given her assurance. She could now go to Rico for comfort, she could see in his eyes, how Rico some how reminded her of Erik. His blue eyes have the same comforting gaze that Erik once had. What was she saying? She loves Erik, and only Erik! How could she fall for Rico, when her boyfriend, the one she knew in their young teenage years, is dead. She looked away,

"Sorry Rico…I have to go…we'll talk later…" Kelsi said hopping off the bench and walking all the way to the otter habitat.

Rico didn't know what was going on. All he wanted to know if Kelsi was okay, but then it hit him. Was she falling for him? Rico was sickened, not because Kelsi's that bad, but because, he already has a girlfriend, a doll. He then went into the shop to join the team.

In Kyle's habitat, Kyle had a sign that said, 'KEEP OUT' in big bold letters. The pain from his brother dying just didn't give him the spark of life to have any people to come into his habitat. People who were passing by just looked at the sign, they thought it was some zoo warning, and they also noticed that there was only one bat. Then after the people left the zoo, Kyle walked out and Doris began to speak with him,

"Hey Kyle, you feeling alright?" the dolphin asked.

"No…my brother's dead." Kyle said softly.

Doris didn't want her best friend to become a loner, she wanted to help him.

"Mind if I visit?" Doris asked, Kyle shook his head.

"Why not?" She asked again.

"Too painful." Kyle said,

"Why don't you go and invent something?" Doris suggested,

"You're asking too many questions…" Kyle growled,

"I'm just trying to help!" Doris yelled, Kyle then began to cry.

Doris looked at him, if only she could give him a comforting hug, but Kowalski's moving fish tank only has robot arms, and the cold arms of steel won't comfort Kyle one bit.

"I'm sorry, Doris…please forgive me…" Kyle said,

"It's okay…you're forgiven…" Those words comforted Kyle, he knew that there is still hope, and that the lantern of life is still burning brightly to light the path that he'll walk.

* * *

Yes, you're not hallucinating, I did put a Kelco (Kelsi X Rico) moment in there. Just so she could know that Erik will still be in her heart. And Rico reminds her of Erik. If you want to know more, send me a private email, and I'll tell you more. I can't tell you more, because it'll ruin the plot, and the extended ending.


	4. Chapter 4

Here comes the sadness! Erik's funeral so sad. May need some tissues.

* * *

Chapter 4

Kelsi was still greiving as she was still dreaming of her late lover. Her dreams were becoming more like nightmares. She began to dream that she was in a waste land type location, there was thunder in the sky and also very cloudy. She then saw Erik in the horizon,

"Erik?" She called.

The Erik figure just looked at her and held out his claw. When she got close it began to disappear,

"No...NO! ERIK! NO!" She got there and let the illusion slip though her claws like sand,

"Erik...no..." She whispered.

Then she woke up sobbing. Erik wasn't there, no one was there. All there was, was the dark midnight engulfing the Otter Habitat. Kelsi was nocturnal, so she could see the entire place. Marlene turned on her lamp and ran to her side, "Kelsi! Kelsi! It's okay! It's okay!" But Kelsi didn't stop crying, she then began to speak,

"I can't feel him! I tried to get to him......but he......dissappeared..." Marlene then put a paw around Kelsi's shoulder as her crying soften a little.

"Shhhhh...don't cry.......shhhhhh..." Marlene whispered reassuringly.

Kelsi was afraid to sleep now. How can she sleep when, every dream was a nightmare. Another night was wasted as the two stood awake until morning. The morning air was flowing into the cave and the sun began to rise slowly, turning the sky bright orange. Kelsi just sat at the couch staring at the blank TV. Then Rico walked in,

"Oh...hey Rico." Marlene greeted the maniac penguin.

"Hi." Rico grunted.

Rico then looked at Kelsi who was sitting at the TV. Rico then walked over to the female bat and sat next to her. Kelsi looked at him,

"Oh...hi Rico..." Kelsi greeted him with a sad tone.

Rico then mumbled something to her, "Yes I know about the funeral, and of course I'm going to it..." Kelsi stated.

"Okay..." Rico mumbled to her.

Kelsi then nodded to him. They both were just looking at the blank TV. Kelsi then looked at the clock, it was time for Erik's funeral.

"Time to go..." Kelsi said. Then with that.

They began to head off to Erik's funeral.

When they got there, they saw a bunch of mourning animals at the funeral. It was surprising to Kelsi that Erik knew that much people. They probably knew him that much to already miss him. Kelsi then sat at the chair in the front row, along with the penguins and Marlene. Skipper was comforting Marlene, she missed him dearly. Now that Erik was gone, she didn't know what else to do. Erik was a true friend, but to Kelsi, he was more than that. He was her love. Then everyone went silent as Raymond walked up to the casket. The casket had a picture of Erik on a chair next to it. The casket was also black and had silver grey bars on the edges. Raymond began his speech,

"We are gathered here today, for the remembrance of Erik Ohlin Kruger. Now, he might've been a strange bat, but that strange bat...was my brother. But not only my brother...he was our friend." as Raymond continued, King Julien was crying so much.

Kelsi didn't even think that King Julien would even care. She also noticed that Mort wasn't at the funeral. That's a good thing, he should know later on when it's time for him to know.

"He brought joy to our hearts. He was with us from the good times, and the bad times. He was also a brave soul." Darla was even crying. Maurice was trying to comfort her.

Darla didn't know Erik much, but enough to know he was a good friend.

"He even brought some of us together, and with his heart he shown us how great life is." Private also began sobbing a little. Skipper comforted Private as well as Marlene.

"If you would like to come pay your respects, do so." Raymond finished his speech and walked to Tanya, who was sitting in the back row.

A few minutes ago, Kelsi put some flowers onto the casket. She looked at the picutre of Erik, and saw that he looked happy in that picture. It was taken when he and his brothers were all playing in the snow. Erik's favorite weather, winter. Kelsi knew that Erik would be missed. It was all quiet without him now. So he would now no longer play his songs to them, she cried at the idea without him. Marlene walked over to Kelsi and began to comfort her. She knew how life would be without Erik, it was pain that she had to suffer through.

* * *

Okay, that's the fourth chapter for ya! Until next time! R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Since I didn't get reviews for my other chapter. I hope to get some on this one. So please. R&R

* * *

Chapter 5

It was morning in the Otter Habitat. Marlene was making pancakes, and Kelsi was sitting at the table. Marlene saw that Kelsi was in a dreadful mood, so she knew that pancakes might cheer her up. Kelsi was still in depression. She still haven't gotten over the death of her late lover.

Marlene then put a plate of pancakes on the table, "Here you go Kelsi." Marlene said.

Of course, Kelsi didn't eat the pancake.

"Kelsi you have to eat..." Marlene said, moving the plate towards her.

"I'm not hungry..." Kelsi stated moving the plate away.

"Kelsi, come on. You haven't eaten anything in days." Marlene stated calmly, moving the plate back.

"I'm fine." Kelsi said angrily, moving the plate again.

"No you're not, eat." Marlene ordered, moving the plate to her again.

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Kelsi screamed, this time throwing the plate to the wall.

The plate shattered and the pancakes fell to the ground cut up by glass. Some of them stuck to the wall. Marlene scoffed and went to pick up the pieces.

"I was only trying to help..." Marlene whispered to herself.

She then heard some sobbing. It was Kelsi. Kelsi hid her head under her wings and Marlene came to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's going to be okay...it's going to be okay...don't worry..." Marlene whispered reasuringly.

Kelsi then threw her off.

"It's not going to be okay! It's not! Erik is dead! He's gone!" Kelsi screetched.

"Look! I'm just trying to help you!" Marlene yelled out.

"Well it's not working!" Kelsi yelled.

"Listen, I know what you're feeling! But guess what, I feel the same way!" Marlene shouted.

"Really Marlene? Or do you just fake it like everyone else?" Kelsi yelled.

"That's not true! And you know that!" Marlene yelled.

"Yeah right! Like I'm gonna belive that crap!" Kelsi shouted.

"What would Erik think of what you're doing?" Marlene asked.

Then Kelsi slapped Marlene across the face. Marlene fell onto the floor. Kelsi looked at the hand she slapped her with and fell to the floor sobbing. Marlene got up and looked at her.

"I'm sorry..." Kelsi said.

"It's okay...I'm the one who's sorry...I shouldn't have said that..." Marlene said in a soft tone.

Kelsi then hugged Marlene and Marlene returned the hug.

After a while, Kelsi and Rico both went to visit Erik's grave. Rico was holding some flowers and then put it on his grave.

"Rico...I feel like life is meaningless." Kelsi said.

"Why?" Rico grunted.

"Cause...I feel like there is no purpose...I just want to die right now..." Kelsi said.

"No..." Rico mumbled.

"What?" Kelsi asked.

"Live..." Rico mumbled.

"But...Erik is dead and I want to be with him." Kelsi said.

Rico then mumbled something.

"Rico...you're a good friend...but I just want to be with Erik..." Kelsi said.

Kelsi then walked away, but Rico followed her just to see what's up. He then saw Kelsi with a knife. Rico screamed and tackled her to the ground and threw the knife away.

"Rico! What are you doing!" Kelsi screamed.

"Don't!" Rico shouted.

"I have to! It's the only way!" Kelsi screamed.

"No!" Rico grunted.

Kelsi then began crying uncontrolably. Rico wrapped his flippers around her. Kelsi just kept crying.

"Don't cry..." Rico mumbled.

"Rico..." Kelsi whispered in a shaken tone.

"Please..." Rico mumbled.

Kelsi then calmed down a little. She then got up and began to walk to the Otter Habitat. Rico didn't want Kelsi to die, she was too good for suicide. But for some reason he felt there was more to her. He then walked back to the Penguin HQ.

"Rico...how'd your visit go?" Skipper asked.

"Kelsi...not happy..." Rico mumbled.

"What? It must be that bad." Kowalski said.

"I'd be that sad if Maddie died. Wait, exactly how sad was Kelsi?" Private asked.

"Suicide." Rico mumbled.

The penguins all gasped. "What?" Skipper asked.

"We should monitor her at once. She might do something drastic." Kowalski said.

"Negetive. We should leave her. She needs her alone time." Skipper said.

"What about Marlene?" Private asked.

"Knowing her. She's a strong otter." Skipper said.

Rico still had the feeling in his gut about Kelsi. Had he actually fallen for her? Or does he feel sorry for her? It might be a little bit of both. He then sat down at the table to play a chess game with Kowalski.

* * *

Alrighty...the next chapter...R&R! Please!


	6. Chapter 6

The next chapter is up. I was long cause I had to practice getting a job and stuff. Sorry. Anyways, onward! XD

* * *

Chapter 6

Kyle was in his habitat, just laying there. It was empty and quiet. The atmosphere was depressing. Not even inventing stuff would help him out of his depression. He decided to get up and leave to Raymond's habitat. When he got there he saw Mort come over. Kyle usually played tricks on Mort, but instead he was kind.

"Hey...Mort." Kyle said kindly.

"Kyle, do you know where Erik went?" Mort asked.

Kyle didn't know what to say to Mort. Erik was like his guardian, and like his brother. He had to tell him the truth.

"Mort, listen to me..." Kyle spoke softly with his paw around Mort, "Erik is in a better place now, and he isn't coming back..."

Mort was about to cry at the thought of Erik leaving them. But Kyle then conforted him.

"No, no, no, don't cry...he's with the sky spirits now..." Kyle stated.

Mort looked up at Kyle, wiping a tear off. "Really?"

"You'll probably see him in the sky soon. He's possibly smiling down on us." Kyle said.

Mort wrapped around Kyle's neck softly in a hug and Kyle returned the hug. Mort then let go and ran off to his sleeping area. Raymond walked over.

"What brings you here?" Raymond asked.

"I can't go to my habitat. Too many memories." Kyle said.

"You're welcome to spend the night here." Raymond said.

"Okay..." Kyle said sadly.

Kyle then looked at Mort, and Raymond looked also.

"Poor guy. I feel sorry that Erik's gone, but Mort seems like he'll never see Erik again." Kyle said.

"Yeah...I miss Erik...he was always full of laughs..." Raymond said lowering his head.

"Without him here...it's just..." Kyle was choking on tears.

Raymond then patted Kyle on the back.

"I know what you mean...this is just wrong...why'd he have to die?" Raymond asked.

"I don't know...he was just too young..." Kyle whimpered.

Raymond then hugged Kyle and began to confort him. But Mort was lying there still awake. He knew Erik was dead, but the thought of Erik never coming back, was just unbearable. He wanted to find where Erik went and join him in a way that doesn't cause harm. He just needed a way to think for a bit.

The next morining. Kelsi was awake from another day without sleep. Then Raymond ran into the Otter Habitat.

"Guys. Have you seen Mort?" Raymond asked.

"No why?" Marlene asked.

"He's nowhere to be seen." Raymond said.

"What? He's missing?" Marlene asked frantically.

"Yes. Me and Tanya are searching the zoo. The penguins also." Raymond said.

Then it hit Kelsi, she knew Mort wouldn't just wind up missing in a situation like this. The pain of Erik leaving them forever has probably caused him to run away.

"He's not missing." Kelsi said.

"What?" Raymond asked looking at her.

"He ran away...I'll go find him." Kelsi said. And with that she flew out to the park.

When she got there, she searched everywhere in the park for Mort, then she searched the streets. When she did, she heard crying. Kelsi followed the crying to an alleyway and found Mort crying in his sleep in a box.

"Mort..." Kelsi whispered.

Mort then opend his tear filled eyes and saw Kelsi standing there. Kelsi picked him up and hugged him gently. Mort was still crying.

"Shhhhh...it's okay...you're safe..." Kelsi said.

"Mort want to go home..." Mort said.

"I'll take you there...why did you run away anyway?" Kelsi asked trying to make it look like she didn't know.

"I was trying to find Erik..." Mort said sadly.

"Oh..." Kelsi said.

"I had a dream that made me cry. I dreamt Erik was gone and you and the psychotic penguin were trying to find him. But you couldn't find him. And you both were sad." Mort said trembling.

"It's okay...don't worry..." Kelsi said.

"I want him back!" Mort cried.

Kelsi hugged him tighter. "Shhhhhh..." Kelsi whispered. And with that Mort fell asleep in her wings. Kelsi then brought Mort back to the Lemur Habitat. They were all relieved, including Julien. (A/N okay, a little OOC for Julien, but would you feel the same way in a situation like that? LOLZ) Kelsi was about to go back to her habitat and Julien walked over.

"Wait." Julien called out.

Kelsi stopped and turned to face him. "What?"

"I want to...thank you...for bringing back Mort..." Julien said.

"You're welcome..." Kelsi said.

"Well, I also want to say that I'm sorry for...being a jerk to your boyfriend." Julien said.

"Okay...it's alright." Kelsi said sadly.

Julien then hugged her. Kelsi was surprised about Julien's reaction.

"Everything will be okay..." Julien whispered.

"How? Look what happend to Mort." Kelsi said.

"Don't worry..." Julien said.

Then Julien pulled away from the hug and Kelsi walked back to the Otter Habitat.

* * *

Alright. And yes, I am aware that this looked kind of rushed, and Julien was a little OOC. But if you were Julien in this situation, what would you do? Anyways, no flames, no criticizers, and that's all for now. Till then mes amis, I bid you adieu.


End file.
